popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
POPGOES
Popgoes' Pizza is an indie point-and-click strategy horror game developed by "2124", a group of Five Nights at Freddy's fans who formed as a team and miniature content-creating fanbase on reddit.com. The goal of the game is to survive five nights at a new, futuristic pizzeria called Popgoes' Pizza. To do this, the player must prevent the toy-like animatronics from building a weapon to kill you. In order to prevent them, the player needs to hinder their movements through different means and mechanics, primarily the computer and mobile phone provided to the protagonist. Major developers: Kane Carter (-anti and -popgoes on Reddit) - Head developer, concept artist, writer Daniel Zetterstrom (Pieking9000 on Reddit) - Head coder Everything_Animations - Head producer, modeller, animator Summary "The auction taken place after the Fire of Fazbear's Fright was a great opportunity for an elderly man by the name of Fritz. You see, Fritz had an idea, and he wanted some inspiration. This auction was an inspiration. A hat, in particular, would come in handy in his eyes. However, Fritz needed help. Fritz needed lots, and lots, of help. You can't really help with everything. That's not for people to do. But you can definitely help being the night guard. Welcome to Popgoes' Pizza." - Taken from the game's current GameJolt page Gameplay From what is known so far, using sources such as the now defunct Weebly page, the player will be sitting at a dining hall-esque area within the pizzeria, and not the conventional "office"-like environment seen in the other FNAF games. The player will be in front of one of many desktop computers, with the ability of turning 90 degrees to the left, the right, and also facing behind the computer towards a show stage. Assuming the computer screen will have some similarities to the monitor in Five Nights at Freddy's, it is likely that camera feeds and audio will be played to aid the player in their survival. Characters The Popgoes' characters appear to still be in development. However, the names of most animatronics have been confirmed through official sources. It appears as though all the animals that the antagonists represent are garden critters, and generally nuisances in the real world, though it is unknown whether this is an intentional correlation. The two confirmed humans, Fritz and the night guard, are both very mysterious as not much is known about them at all. Any information here regarding them prior the release of the game is most likely speculation, but official information will be the focus. * "Fritz" - An "elderly man" by the name of simply Fritz has been referenced in the summary in the game's GameJolt page. It appears as though he is the creator of the Popgoes' Pizza restaurant, and that the auction taken place after the location of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 burned down was an inspiration for him. The description also states that a hat was important to him, and that he needed help from something that wouldn't constitute as "people". * The Night Guard - An unnamed character who we can assume is the protagonist of the game. Apart from the hinted location of them being near a window of the main hall of the pizzeria, nothing is known about this character. * Popgoes the Weasel - A large brown weasel known as Popgoes the Weasel, shown to be the apparent mascot of the pizzeria, and the "leader" of the animatronic group. He sports a top hat similar to Freddy Fazbear's from the original FNAF games, and has a smoky, shiny texture to him, similar to the "Toy" animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has bright green eyes, relatively sharp-looking fangs, no buttons, and no bow tie. * Sara the Squirrel - One of the two "Squirrel Sisters", Sara is a female brown squirrel with a blonde, white and brown color scheme. Her hair has a white streak through it and she has bright blue accents, being her eyes, her nose, and a garment she wears on her lower body. She has a very large tail, separated through several exposed animatronic joints. She has the same Toy texture as Popgoes. * Saffron the Squirrel - The second half of the "Squirrel Sisters", Saffron is a female red squirrel with a red and white colour scheme. Her hair has a black streak through it and she has bright pink accents, being her eyes, her nose, and a garment she wears on her lower body. She has a very large tail, separated through several exposed animatronic joints. She has the same Toy texture as Popgoes. * Blake the Badger - Blake is a black and white badger with dark and light gray accents. His arms and legs are completely black, but his torso is light gray around the sides and on the back. He has claws on his toes, a short, wide dark tail, white stripes across his face and circular, metallic pads on the palms of his hands. Blake also has bright yellow eyes, the only feature of his design with color. * Stone the Crow - Stone the Crow is a dark blue bird with black legs and feet. He has light blue-gray fingers and beak. He has a much simpler design to the other animatronics, but he has been seen holding a wooden sign on the Popgoes' deviantart page. Stone has haunting, dark red eyes, and his name is a play on the phrase "stone the crows!", an exclamation of surprise or anger. The writer and head developer of the game, Kane Carter, has referred to Stone as a "car park mascot" on several occasions. * "Blackrabbit" - On the deviantart page, there is a collection of FNAF3 styled minigame sprite sets. One of these sets is titled "Blackrabbit", and includes a rabbit design, identical in shape to Toy Bonnie's, but is completely black with white eyes and teeth. Despite its name, it appears to just be an alteration of Shadow Bonnie, a hallucination character from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Toy Freddy - A fan-made FNAF3 styled minigame sprite of Toy Freddy can be found on the game's deviantart page. * Toy Bonnie - A fan-made FNAF3 styled minigame sprite of Toy Bonnie can be found on the game's deviantart page. * Toy Chica - A fan-made FNAF3 styled minigame sprite of Toy Chica can be found on the game's deviantart page. * Mangle - A fan-made FNAF3 styled minigame sprite of Mangle can be found on the game's deviantart page. Category:Games